User blog:Chichithemonkey/All Main Series Songs in alphabetical order
This is a list of all main series songs that were released in alphabetical order. This does not take into account Just Dance Unlimited exclusives although I may add those later. This also has some duplicate songs as some songs were DLCs in multiple games and other songs were in a main track list but were later a DLC in another game. The only alternate routines that are in this list are the DLC alternates but I may add all alternate routines later. And now, here is the list. ...#thatPOWER • #thatPOWER (On-Stage) • (I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life • 24K Magic • 4x4 • 99 Luftballons • A Little Less Conversation • A-Punk • Acceptable in the 80s • Acceptable in the 80s • Addicted To You • Ain’t No Mountain High Enough • Ain’t No Other Man • Airplanes • Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) • All About That Bass • All About Us • All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) • Alright • Alright • American Boy • American Girl • Animals • Another One Bites the Dust • Apache (Jump On It) • Applause • Applause (Alternate) • Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In • Are You Gonna Go My Way • Aserejé • Automaton • Baby Don’t Stop Now • Baby Don’t Stop Now • Baby Girl • Baby Girl • Baby Girl • Baby One More Time • Baby Zouk • Bad Liar • Bad Romance • Bailando • Bailar • Balkan Blast Remix • Bang • Bang Bang • Barbie Girl • Barbra Streisand • Beat Match Until I'm Blue • Beautiful Liar • Beauty And A Beat • Beauty And A Beat • Beauty And A Beat • Bebe • Beep Beep I’m A Sheep • Best Song Ever • Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke • Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) • Birthday • Black Widow • Blame • Blame It on the Boogie • Blow Your Mind (Mwah) • Blue (Da Ba Dee) • Blurred Lines (Extreme) • Bluured Lines • Body Movin’ • Bonbon • Boogie Wonderland • Boom • Boom • Boom Boom • Boom Clap • Boomsday • Born This Way • Born To Be Wild • Boys (Summertime Love) • Brand New Start • Break Free • Bubble Pop! • Built For This • Burn • C'mon • Cake By The Ocean • California Gurls • Call Me • Call Me Maybe • Candy • Can’t Feel My Face • Can’t Get Enough • Can’t Get You Out of My Head • Can’t Hold Us • Can’t Take My Eyes Off You • Cardiac Caress • Careless Whisper • Carmen • Carnaval Boom • Cercavo Amore • Chantaje • Cheap Thrills • Chicken Payback • Chiwawa • Circus • Cola Song • Come On Eileen • Cool for the Summer • Copacabana • Cosmic Girl • Cosmic Girl • Cotton Eye Joe • Could You Be Loved • Crazy Christmas • Crazy Christmas • Crazy Little Thing • Crazy Little Thing Called Love • Crazy in Love • Crucified • Crying Blood • C’mon • D.A.N.C.E. • DADDY • Da Funk • Daddy Cool • Dagomba • Dagomba • Dagomba • Dance All Nite • Danse • Dançando • Dançando • Dare • Dare • Dark Horse • Despacito • Dharma • Diamonds • Die Young • Die Young • Die Young • Diggin’ in the Dirt • Diggy • Disturbia • Domino • Don’t Stop Me Now • Don’t Wanna Know • Don’t Worry Be Happy • Don’t You Worry Child • Don’t You Worry Child • Down By The Riverside • Down By The Riverside • Dragostea Din Tei • Drop the Mambo • Dun N’ Dusted • Dynamite • E.T. • El Tiki • Epic Sirtaki • Everybody Needs Somebody To Love • Eye of the Tiger • Fame • Fame • Fancy • Fatima • Feel So Right • Feel This Moment • Fight Club • Fine China • Firework • Flashdance ... What A Feeling • Follow The Leader • Footloose • Forget You • Fun • Funhouse • Funhouse • Funhouse • Funkytown • Funplex • Funplex • Futebol Crazy • Futebol Crazy • Gangnam Style • Gangnam Style • Gangnam Style • Gentleman • Get Low • Get Lucky • Ghost In The Keys • Ghostbusters • Gibberish • Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) • Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) • Girlfriend • Girls & Boys • Girls Just Want to Have Fun • Gold Dust • Gonna Make You Sweat • Good Feeling • Good Girl • Good Girl • Got That • Groove • Groove Is in the Heart • Hangover (BaBaBa) • Happy • Heart of Glass • Heart of Glass • Heartbeat Song • Heavy Cross • Here Comes the Hotstepper • Hey Boy Hey Girl • Hey Mama • Hey Ya • Hey Ya • Hips Don’t Lie • Hit The Lights • Hit The Road Jack • Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) • Holding Out for a Hero • Holiday • Hot For Me • Hot N Cold • Hot Stuff • How Far I’ll Go • Hungarian Dance No. 5 • I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ • I Feel Love • I Get Around • I Got You (I Feel Good) • I Gotta Feeling • I Kissed a Girl • I Like It • I Like to Move It • I Like to Move It • I Love It • I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll • I Luh Ya Papi • I Need Your Love • I Need Your Love • I Want You Back • I Was Made For Lovin’ You • I Will Survive • Idealistic • Ievan Polkka • Iko Iko • Iko Iko • In The Hall Of The Pixel King • In The Summertime • India Waale • Into You • Irish Meadow Dance • Isidora • Istanbul (Not Constantinople) • Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie • It’s My Birthday • It’s Not Unusual • It’s Raining Men • It’s Raining Men • It’s You • I’m An Albatraoz • I’m So Excited • Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) • Jailhouse Rock • Jamaican Dance • Jambo Mambo • Jambo Mambo • Jerk It Out • Jin Go Lo Ba • Jin Go Lo Ba • John Wayne • Jump • Jump • Jump (For My Love) • Jump in the Line • Jump in the Line • Jungle Boogie • Junto a ti • Just A Gigolo • Just Dance • Just Dance • Just Dance (Sweat) • Just Mario • Just Mario • Kaboom Pow • Katti Kalandal • Katti Kalandal • Keep on Moving • Kids in America • Kids in America • Kiss Kiss • Kiss You • Kiss You • Kissing Strangers • Kool Kontact • Kung Fu Fighting • Kurio ko uddah le jana • La Bicicleta • Land of 1000 Dances • Last Christmas • Le Freak • Lean On • Leila • Let It Go • Let It Go (Alternate) • Let’s Go To The Mall • Let’s Groove • Lights • Like I Would • Limbo • Little Swing • Livin’ la Vida Loca • Lollipop • Louie Louie • Louie Louie • Love Boat • Love Is All • Love Me Again • Love Ward • Love You Like A Love Song • Lump • Macarena • Mahna Mahna • Make It Jingle • Make The Party (Don’t Stop) • Make The Party (Don’t Stop) • Mamasita • Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) • Maneater • Maniac • Maps • Marcia Baila • María • Mas Que Nada • Mashed Potato Time • Mashed Potato Time • Me And My Broken Heart • Merengue • Miss Understood • Monster Mash • Moskau • Move Your Feet • Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) • Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) • Moves Like Jagger • Moves Like Jagger • Moves Like Jagger • Moving on Up • Mr. Saxobeat • Mugsy Baloney • Mugsy Baloney • My Main Girl • Naughty Girl • Never Can Say Goodbye • Never Gonna Give You Up • New Face • Night Boat To Cairo • Nine In The Afternoon • Nitro Bot • No Control • No Limit • Oath • Oh No! • Oishii Oishii • On the Floor • One Thing • One Thing • One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) • One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) • Only Girl (In The World) • Only You (And You Alone) • Oops!...I Did It Again • Papaoutai • Papaoutai • Part Of Me • Part Of Me • Party Rock Anthem • Pata Pata • PoPiPo • Pon de Replay • Pound The Alarm • Pound The Alarm (Extreme) • Price Tag • Primadonna • Prince Ali • Problem • Professor Pumplestickle • Professor Pumplestickle • Professor Pumplestickle • Promiscuous • Proud Mary • Proud Mary • Pump It • Pump Up The Volume • Pump Up the Jam • Rabiosa • Radical • Rasputin • Rasputin • Rich Girl • Ring My Bell • Risky Business • Roar • Roar • Rock Lobster • Rock N Roll • Rock N Roll • Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) • Rockabye • Rockafeller Skank • Run The Show • Run the Night • S.O.S • Safe And Sound • Same Old Love • Satellite • Satisfaction • Satisfaction • Sayonara • Scream & Shout • September • Sexy And I Know It • Sexy And I Know It • Shape of You • She Looks So Perfect • She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) • She’s Got Me Dancing • Should I Stay or Should I Go • Side to Side • Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) • Skin-To-Skin • Skin-To-Skin • Slumber Party • So Glamorous • So What • Some Catchin’ Up To Do • Somethin’ Stupid • Song 2 • Sorry • Soul Bossa Nova • Soul Searchin' • Soul Searchin’ • Spectronizer • Speedy Gonzales • Spice Up Your Life • Stadium Flow • Starships • Step By Step • Step by Step • Stuck On A Feeling • Sugar Dance • Summer • Super Bass • Superstition • Surfin’ Bird • Sway (Quien Sera) • Swish Swish • Sympathy For The Devil • Take Me Out • Take On Me • Te Dominar • Teacher • Teenage Dream • Tetris • That’s Not My Name • That’s the Way (I Like It) • That’s the Way (I Like It) • The Choice Is Yours • The Final Countdown • The Fox • The Lazy Song • The Master Blaster • The Other Side • The Other Side • The Power • The Power • The Shoop Shoop Song (It’s in His Kiss) • The Way • The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) • The World is Ours • These Boots Are Made For Walking • Think • This Is How We Do • This is Halloween • TiK ToK • Tico-Tico No Fubá • Tightrope • Till I Find You • Till I Find You • Timber • Timber • Time Warp • Titanium • Touch Me Want Me • Toxic • Toxic • Tribal Dance • Troublemaker • Tumbum • Turn Up the Love • Twist and Shake It • Twist and Shake It • U Can’t Touch This • U Can’t Touch This • Umbrella • Under the Sea • Uptown Funk • Venus • Video Killed the Radio Star • Viva Las Vegas • Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) • Wake Me Up • Wake Me Up • Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go • Waking Up in Vegas • Waking Up in Vegas • Walk Like An Egyptian • Walk Like an Egyptian • Walk This Way • Wannabe • Want To Want Me • Want U Back • Want U Back • Want U Back • Warm Up • Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) • We Can’t Stop • We Can’t Stop • We No Speak Americano • We R Who We R • We R Who We R • What About Love • What Is Love • What Makes You Beautiful • What You Waiting For? • When I Grow Up • When The Rain Begins To Fall • Where Have You Been • Wherever I Go • Who Let the Dogs Out? • Who Let the Dogs Out? • Why Oh Why • Why Oh Why • Wild • Wild Wild West • William Tell Overture • Womanizer • Worth It • XMas Tree • Y.M.C.A. • You Can’t Hurry Love • You Make Me Feel... • You Make Me Feel... • You Never Can Tell • You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) • You’re On My Mind • You’re The One That I Want • You’re the First The Last My Everything... Category:Blog posts